


【盾铁】所谓 动摇(番外)-4

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj





	【盾铁】所谓 动摇(番外)-4

收到了久违的允诺，史帝夫掀起托尼身上的棉被，翻上床压住了他，将他的双手箝制左右，凶猛激烈的吻随之而来──  
他用嘴堵住了小胡子的呼吸，湿润的舌尖就这么搅进对方嘴里，托尼张嘴接纳了他的侵袭，热情地啃咬舔食，花花公子的舌吻很快地便把唇舌之间的主权夺了过来，把史蒂夫吻得耳根胀红，双腿间的硬挺就这么抵着托尼的跨部。

“想我吗？”托尼弯起了大眼睛，想讨一个顺耳的甜言蜜语。  
“我想你，”史帝夫蹭着他的鼻间，双手悄悄地伸进了对方的衣服里头，在腰际周围摩娑，“从没那么想你。”  
托尼勾勾嘴角，手指利落地解开史帝夫的皮带，唰一声抽了一出来，一把扔在地下。  
“想我的人？还是想什么呢？”  
“想你的一切。”金发男人用力地顶着托尼的鼠蹊，表达出了欲望。  
“那你得哄得我开心，”托尼抓起他的手按住双腿间，“需要我教你吗？大兵。”

接收到那人毫不隐藏的调侃，史帝夫倒也没感到无礼，事实如此──他的经验确实比不过游刃有余的花花公子。不过当史帝夫脱下小胡子的裤子，低头一口把他含住的时候，托尼那张老爱使坏的嘴，除了呻吟之外倒再也挤不出任何一句话。美国队长拥有了无与伦比的学习能力，以及过人的耐心和体力，他用柔软的舌头把托尼舔得全身酥软，让那根阴茎饥渴地不断冒水，温度热得烫手。最后是托尼再也忍不住节奏过慢的前戏，忙是挺着腰，把阴茎送进他的嘴里。

“哈啊……含着它，用力吸……好棒……”看着对方被自己不算熟练的口活搞得失去理智，史帝夫感受到了强烈的成就感，卖力的吞吐托尼的性器。  
“哈啊……手……手给我。”小胡子在头晕脑胀之中喊了一句，取出润滑把史帝夫的指间都沾得油腻湿润，“插进去，快点。”  
当史帝夫的手指插进了那从未被开拓的甬道，嘴里的阴茎明显地跳突了两下，手指很快地被接纳，更是热情的吸附着它。托尼的前面被吸吮着，后穴来回抽插着指头，一根两根加迭数量，没一会工夫便射进了史帝夫的嘴里。

“史……史帝夫……”托尼喘着粗气，在高潮的巅峰喊着他的名字。  
金发男人吞下了嘴里的液体，舔了舔嘴角，赶紧起身把外套衣服都脱了，讨个凉快。他才正要脱下裤子，便被托尼热情地揪着往自己身上压。  
“快点，把你的大家伙插进来。”  
“可是……”史帝夫有些慌张，“我怕你会受伤，我不是应该再让你……”  
“嘘──别扫兴，”托尼吻着他，两腿紧紧扣着他健壮的腰线，“快给我，我想你。”  
这样的要求要人如何拒绝？史帝夫匆忙地踢掉了下身的遮蔽，扶着那硬得疼痛的阴茎便抵住了那湿润的小洞。缓缓地，一吋一吋进入了托尼。

“哈啊……”托尼蹙着眉毛压抑不住嘴里的叫声，他感受到自己被史帝夫温柔地打开，但过大的尺寸让他流出了眼泪，就像是身体被撕了开来，肠道的每一处都在叫嚣被异物侵袭的抗议。  
留意到怀里男人绷紧的身躯，和那双湿漉漉的眼眸，史帝夫低头吻住了他，而被紧紧包覆的感触却让他再也无法停止，直到托尼把那根大家伙全部吞进身体里时，两个人早已浑身大汗。  
小胡子的双眼有些失神，紧紧地抱着史帝夫，在适应过后穴口被胀得饱满却又酸楚不勘，直踢腿要对方赶紧动作。  
“你真棒……咬我咬得好紧。”  
金发男人小弧度地抽送起来，身底下的小胡子在每一次的攻势之下，喊出的声音带了哭腔，而史帝夫过大的尺寸丝毫没有找不到敏感点的困扰，插得托尼有些承受不住满脑子的欢愉，爽得浑身颤抖。

“Fuck……太爽了……”托尼浑身无力，他从来没有过在性爱之中完全脑袋当机的经验，就好像全身的感知都消失无踪，只剩下后穴里吞着的庞然大物，堆送了比天还高的快感，拼命把快乐塞进他的脑子里，他胡乱叫着，甚至是哭了出来，一边感到难堪地挣扎，要对方放过自己。  
“你想去哪？”史帝夫把企图翻身逃跑的托尼抓了回来，下身狠狠地顶弄他，“不舒服吗？”  
“不……哈啊！”托尼使劲摇头，一手遮着脸，“我……我只是……从没有被操哭过……我不想丢脸。”  
“不丢脸，”史帝夫满是温柔，“我喜欢你为我流泪，为我高潮，这样性感极了……”  
接下来的动作，托尼是连感到丢脸的机会都没有，他被史帝夫翻了过去，抬高他的臀部狠狠地贯穿他，他紧紧揪着被单，趴在床上被扣着腰际，只能张着嘴吐出一声比一声还要浪荡的呻吟，穴口激烈地痉挛起来，狠狠咬着抽送的阴茎，史帝夫被夹得头皮发麻，撞击的力道发狠地控制不住。  
“我要射了……托尼，”金发男人喊了一声，“我能射在里面吗？我想射在里面……”  
“射，射进来，”小胡子仰高了脖子，挺着臀部嘶喊，“都给我……快点……”

史帝夫大力的顶着他，速度快得让托尼跟不上呼吸节奏，他爽得胡言乱语，嘴边一堆脏话，还有什么爽死了，我快被你弄死了什么的句子。他前端的阴茎没有接受任何抚慰便流出了大量的精液，直直奔向高潮，他浑身颤抖，灵魂彷佛脱离了躯壳，停滞在巅峰地带失去意识。

而史帝夫猛烈地抽插几下后，跟着一起射进了托尼的身体里，两人的身体贴在一起，汗水淋漓，呼吸里都是对方的气味，再也分不清楚你我。

 

*

 

终于滚在一起的两个人就像天雷勾动地火，整夜翻云覆雨。小胡子很顺利地勾起了百岁处男的深沉性欲，在床上疯狂起来就跟发情的动物没两样，但托尼一点也不觉得困扰，他甚至希望能和史帝夫一起永远锁在床铺上，这样多好啊？

不过他在隔天腰酸背痛下不了床时，就打消了这个念头。

然而很意外的，放纵一夜的美国队长居然睡过了头，当他俩被破门而入的巨响惊醒时，克林特，娜塔莎以及布鲁斯已经全副武装冲进了托尼的房间。

“呃……”金发男人赶紧把棉被裹紧了托尼的身体，“早，早安？”  
“操你的！”托尼咒骂一声，“你们三个有毛病吗？贾维斯？你怎么没通知我？”  
克林特的手还拉着满弦的弓，迟疑地说：“贾维斯只是告诉我们，你们在忙……我以为你们打起来了。”  
娜塔莎把手枪收进口袋，一脸毫不意外：“我早就知道迟早会发生，我只是想和这两个呆瓜一起凑个热闹，顺便恭喜你们一声而已。”  
差点就要变绿的布鲁斯在看见两个人的裸体后真的很想要变绿，他忍住后解释：“很抱歉打扰了，因为队长从来不会迟到早晨会议，我们以为……”  
史帝夫惊呼一声：“哦天！我很抱歉，我马上就过去，给我五分钟……”  
克林特收起了弓箭，对于闯入这两个人的亲密空间一点也不内疚，他欢呼地说：“太棒了！你们两个终于他妈的搞在一起了！我终于不用再忍受你们两个之间诡异又恐怖的氛围了！耶嘿！”

娜塔莎翻了白眼，直接掉头走出卧室。  
“呃，我也先离开了，”布鲁斯尴尬地说，“抱歉门被我们撞坏了，我们会赔偿的。”  
克林特大笑：“赔啥呢，铁罐终于和队长搞在一起了，他会买单的，对吧？你看看他一脸满足的样子。”  
托尼抓起床头的东西就朝弓箭手扔过去：“给我滚出去！你这个无聊的家伙！”  
两个人连滚带爬冲了出去，沿路上还能听见克林特远去的笑声。

史帝夫摸摸鼻子，苦笑地说：“取消晨会吧？”  
“什么？”托尼惊讶地问，“你说啥？我没听清楚。”  
“反正都迟到了……一个小时，”史帝夫心虚地说，“一天不开晨会也不会怎么样。”  
“你真的是美国队长吗？是什么让你产生动摇？关于不开早会就会浑身不舒服的习惯？”  
史帝夫笑了一声：“我想是你。”  
“哦，我还真是太荣幸了……”托尼收起了玩笑，“好吧，我要感谢你，因为我的腰真的直不起来了，在我恢复之前你都不许再碰我了。”  
史帝夫突然垂下了眼睛，用那可怜兮兮的蓝眼睛看他。  
“别，别用这种无害又可恶的眼神看我，你就是用这样的眼神搞了我一整夜，我再不制止就会被你活活搞死在床上的，罗杰斯。”  
“我会让你动摇的，托尼。”  
“动你个头！滚开！”

(全文完)


End file.
